Megaman Starforce 3: Omega's Rebirth
by Chronos Number Zero
Summary: Following the arrival if a new student at Echo Ridge, strange things have begun to happen. What put these events into play and what does the new kid have to  with them.
1. New arrivals

**AN: Here it is my first ever fanfic (that I've posted). I've pretty much decided to make an original Megaman story. I will post the next chapter when I can but, until then Reviews and suggestions are welcome just remember this is the first story I've ever written.**

**Disclaimer: All parts of Megaman belong to Capcom. OC's original battle cards belong to me. **

Chapter 1: New arrivals.

Welcome to Echo Ridge, a normally peaceful place but, has been put in danger along with the whole world more than once. Each time a hero rose up and saved the earth from danger. The hero's name is Megaman otherwise known as Geo Stellar and his wizard Omega-xis. Now a new threat has given rise and seems to be stronger than anything Geo's ever faced before. Even with the help of some new friends, can they still save the world from the growing threat?

Today was the first day of school sense the event that happened with Dealer. The whole school was filled with kids talking about how there was going to be a new student coming.

"What's with all the commotion today kid?" Omega-Xis asked.

Geo looked down at his Hunter-VG and said. "Apparently we're getting another new student." Once he had finished informing Omega, Mr. Sheppard walked in class. Once he got to his desk, he calmed everyone down and prepared to make an announcement.

"I know you'll all heard talk that we're getting a new student today. How about instead of me telling you that it's true, you meet him for yourself?" He said as a boy with ember eye and semi spiky black hair wearing a red jacket with a black shirt under it. Along with some blue pants, and a Z shaped necklace around his neck walked in. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hello, I'm Allen Gray, nice to meet you all." He said.

"As for your seat, why don't you take that empty seat next to him?" Mr. Sheppard said. Allen walked over to his seat and class began.

Midway through class Geo decided to speak to Allen. "Hey, I'm Geo, nice to meet you."

"Thanks." Allen said turning back to the front before Mr. Sheppard caught them. Once class ended a bunch a student surrounded Allen and began asking him a bunch of questions. When he finally managed to escape the crowd, he left the school.

"Wonder where Allen went to." Bud said walking to Geo.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask him where he got his necklace." Zack said following behind Bud.

"He probably went out to get some fresh air. I know I would if I was surrounded like that on my first day. What do you think Omega?"Geo said.

"Beats me, but something about that kid seems weird. It's like he's a fighting machine or something." Omega-Xis said

"You sure you're not just worried that your fighting skills will get dull if you don't find someone to fight."

"I'm serious; something seems from about that kid."

"Whether something's wrong with him or not, we still need to find him, everybody vote's count on the upcoming election for student body president." Luna said walking to them.

"That's right; the student body elections are coming up." Geo said.

"Which is why I want you guys to go find out where he is, once you have let the rest know where he is via email and we'll meet up. Are there any objection?" Luna asked. They all wanted to say something but, didn't want to feel the wrath of Luna.

"Yes Prez." They all said before leaving in search. It wasn't long before Geo reach the center of the park in Echo ridge.

"Where could he have gone?" Geo asked and an information wizard walked by. "Excuse me."

"Yes." The wizard said.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, have you seen him?"

"Well you're going to have to be more specific."

~Meanwhile~

"Are you sure about this Allen?" A voice asked.

"Come on, you're the one that wanted to test his skills." Allen said looking at his Hunter-VG.

"I know but, do you have to use it."

"Well how else are we supposed to test him, either way were going to need all the help we can get." Allen said taking a card out of his pocket. The card was completely black with the omega symbol on it. "For the record, this is the only one I have. " He said as he threw it at the wizard. Once the card made contact the wizard, a huge amount of noise began to pour into him. The resulting noise caused him to lose control of his body. When the noise had finish pouring into him, he body had completely changed, his head began like a top hat, and his left arm became a sword while his right one became a gatling gun.

~Back to Geo~

"Not this again, I thought we took care of Meteor G's noise." Geo said after seeing the wizard transform.

"Who cares about that, come on kid, we have to take him down." Omega-Xis said.

"Right, Transcode 003 Megaman." He shouted as a blue light engulfed him, turning him into Megaman. "Alright, let's finish this quick, Battle Card Sword Fighter." Megaman said as his arm became a Sword. Charging at the out of control wizard, he attacked with his sword arm with such speed, by the time the wizard had realize what happened, Megaman had sliced through him three times causing him to calm down. Reverting back to his normal form, Geo began to look for what had caused the wizard to lose control. It wasn't long before a black card fell off of the wizard. "What do you think this is?"

"I dunno, but what I do know is that something big may be happening."

~Meanwhile~

"Looks like that failed, now what are you going to do?" The voice in Allen's Hunter-VG asked.

"Since we know that he can handle the noise, I'll just wait for "him" to make the first move." Allen said getting down from the roof of Big Wave.

~Back to Geo~

"Crap, I just remembered I was supposed to be looking for Allen." Geo said in a panic.

"Geo, what are you doing here." A voice said from behind Big Wave. Geo turned to see where the voice had come from and saw Allen coming from behind.

"I came looking for you, where the heck did you go?" Geo asked.

"Nowhere in particular, just needed to get some space after all those questions. Does that always happen when you get a new student? "

"This is the seconded time it's happened, anyway wait here for a sec" Geo said taking out his Hunter-VG and sending a mail to Luna, Bud, and Zack reading" I've found him, meet us at the park."

"Who're you sending a message to?' Allen asked.

"Just some friends that want to meet you." Geo replied.


	2. It Begins

**AN: After a bunch of editing on chapter 1, I can finally get to chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: All parts of Megaman belong to Capcom. OC's and Original Battle Cards belong to me.**

Chapter 2: It Begins

It wasn't long before Luna, Bud and Zack got to the park.

"So you must be Allen." Luna said once she had arrived. "I'm Luna Platz."

"My name's Bud." He said.

"And I'm Zack, Nice to meet you." Zack said.

"Nice to meet you all so, is there any reason in particular that you wanted to meet with me?" Allen asked.

"Yes, actually Luna here wanted to know if you could-"

"Come with us to Spica Mall tomorrow." Luna said putting her hand over Zack's mouth.

Ignoring Luna's hand going over Zack's mouth, Allen said. "Sure, where should we meet up at?"

"What about the bus stop then?" Geo said.

"That'll work, so then we'll meet up here tomorrow then." Allen said before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Soon after he left everyone else said goodbye to each other and went home. Once Geo got home, he was greeted by his mother who was watching TV. "Hi honey, how was your day?' She asked.

"It was good; we got a new student today." Geo said.

"That's wonderful, maybe you'll become friends."

"Maybe, anyway shouldn't dad be here by now?"

"Yeah, he called saying he was going to be late." Geo's mom said.

"Okay then I'll be heading to bed now." Geo said going up to his room.

"Alright, see you in the morning."

Once Geo had gotten to his room, he hopped in his bed and went to sleep. Once morning came, he was awoken by Omega-Xis. "Come on kid, we have to get to the bus stop."

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." Geo said getting up. Once up he got dressed and walked to the living room. "Alright mom I'm going to Spica Mall with my friends." He said before leaving.

"Have a good time Geo." His mom said as he left. Once he got to the bus station, he saw that Allen, Luna, and Zack were already there.

"Now we just need Bud." Allen said

"He's probably stayed up all night playing burger quest again." Zack said.

"This has happened before."

"He's usually the last one here." Geo said.

"I'd wish he'd hurry up." Luna said and as if on command Bud came out of his house.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time-"

"Because you were playing Burger Quest all night again, weren't you." Luna said.

Hanging his head in shame Bud said. "Yes."

"Now that's everyone's here, let get going." Geo said as the bus showed up. Once they all got on the bus, they were off for Spica mall. "Alright then, what should we do first?" Geo said once they all got off the bus.

"How about the event area, I hear that they have some sort of battle going on." Zack said.

"What kind of battle is it?" Bud asked.

"It's supposed to be people with battle wizards against a specially made battle wizard, to test how strong it is."

"That sound interesting kid. Maybe we should check it out." Omega-Xis said from Geo's Hunter-VG.

"Alright then, let's go." Allen said moving on ahead of the group.

"Hey wait for us." Geo said running after him. Everyone else soon followed. Once they got to the event area they saw the new battle wizard already fighting. The wizard had a blue shield with a green outline, a green sword with a blue handle for weapons. Its appearance was that it had a vizor over its eyes. Its legs, arms and body matched its weapons being to the same color blue and having green outlines on its wrist.

"So that's what the newest battle wizard looks like. Allen said."

"According to pedia, this wizard won 5 matches in a row." Zack said as an announcer grabbed his mike and said "Can anyone stand up to the power of Alpha mk 2? If anyone here thinks they can defeat this fighting machine, step forward now!"

Hearing the challenge Allen went towards the middle of the area

"Wait, you really think you can beat that thing." Bud said seeing Allen walk towards the area.

"Yeah, what don't you think I can?" Allen asked.

"It's not that, it just that he's one five matches in a row and I'm not so sure you can beat someone like that's who's taken barely any damage. Zack said.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing. So get ready for a great battle." Allen said walking off.

"You think he know what he's doing?" Geo asked.

"He said he did but, I don't know." Luna said.

Once Allen got in front of the wizard, the announcer grabbed his mike and said."Looks like we have a challenger, does he have what it takes to stop Alpha's winning streak? Tell us kid, what's your name?"

"Allen, Allen Gray." He said confidently.

"Okay then Allen, are you ready? The announcer said starting up the wizard. Once the wizard saw Allen, something inside of him cause a huge amount of noise to pour into him.

"Graaaaaaaaaah!" Alpha screamed as a bright flash of light blinded the audience. When the light faded, the wizard had changed. The parts of his arm and leg that wasn't covered in armor became visible em waves; his shield became noise along with the blade of his sword. Once enough people saw the transformation, they began to panic.

"Everybody run.' One of the viewer said causing everyone to run for the exit. Pushing Geo and his friends out of the event area.

"You think we can handle this." A voice said from Allen Hunter-VG

"We don't have to defeat it; we just need to wait for Megaman to show." Allen said before dodging on of alpha's attack.

~Back to Geo~

It wasn't long before Geo and his friends got out of the crowd of running people. "Where's Allen?' Geo asked.

"He's still in there." Luna said.

"You know what you have to do kid." Omega-Xis said.

"Right, I'm going in back in to help."Geo said. "Transcode 003 Megaman."

"Good luck Ge- I mean Megaman." Luna said.

"I wish I could help, but I probably just get in the way." Bud said.

"Thanks guys." Megaman said running back to the Event area. Once he got there, he saw that some of the place was destroyed. 'You think Allen made it out okay." Before Omega-Xis could answer, they were attacked by Alpha. "Battle Card Longsword."He shouted causing his arm to become a sword. Once their sword clashed, Megaman was soon over powered and knocked into a wall. "How can he be this strong?"

"Calm down kid, here he comes." Omega-Xis said as Alpha went in for another attack.

"Battle Card Gattiling." Megaman said firing at Alpha who blocked it with his shield. Once his arm stopped, Alpha rushed at him with his sword held high. Once he was in range, he slashed down planning to end it there but, his sword hit something else.

"And I thought you were the legendary hero of earth." A voice said before knocking Alpha back. Once Megaman got a good look at the figure the voice came from, he saw that had red gauntlets and boots, his helmet was red and in a V shape, a red zipped up jacket that ended at his waist and red fingerless gloves while the parts of his body that wasn't covered was blue. "Zero Buster!" The figure shouted as the blade of his sword vanished and became a gun. Getting up Alpha charged at the man.

"Charge shot level 2!" He said firing his gun. The shot was powerful enough to break through Alpha's shield when he tried to block and pierced through him causing him to shut down. "I told you I could handle it." He said turning to Megaman.

"What do you mean by "I told you I could handle it"?" Megaman asked getting up.

"Just that." He said before reverting back to normal "I can handle it Geo."

"Allen!" Geo said before turning back to normal.

'The one and only." Allen said.


	3. Reminisce

**AN: Finally I can bring Zero into this and mention some other characters. Review this and suggest something and I might put it in.**

**Disclaimer: All parts of Megaman belong to Capcom. OC's and original battle cards belong to me**

Chapter 3: A New Threat

"You mind explaining everything?" Geo asked.

"Sure, but don't you think we should let everyone else know that I'm okay." Allen said.

"Your right." Geo said as they left the event stadium. When they got back to the other, Allen was once again pounded with questions.

"Allen, you're okay." Bud said.

"Did you see who saved you?" Luna asked "It was Megaman wasn't it." All Allen did was glance at Geo and turned his head back to the others and said.

"Yeah, about that, I guess I should come clean." Allen said.

"Come clean about what?" Luna asked.

"It'd probably be better if I'd showed you. Come on out Zero." He said as a figure that closely resembled him when he's transformed appeared right next to him.

"So, which one is supposed to help us?" Zero asked.

"That would be him." Allen said pointing to Geo.

"You mean the weak looking one in red." Zero said.

"Who're weak looking?" Omega-Xis shouted coming out of Geo's hunter.

"And that's his wizard Omega-Xis." Allen said.

"Hey don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Omega-xis shouted.

"Man, you're a noisy one aren't you" Zero said taunting him.

"Grrrrr, come on kid let me buck wild on this one?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Sorry about my wizard, he doesn't want anyone he considers weak looking to help us." Allen said apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, anyway you mind telling us how you know about me being Megaman?" Geo asked.

"It's not really much to explain, I've been aware of Megaman for awhile since you did save the world three times. After that, I had Zero do some information seeking and he found that you were Megaman." Allen said.

"Okay, then how did you even get him?" Zack asked.

"Well, the short version of it is that I was stargazer one night a I saw a bright light heading towards me and next thing I knew, Zero was sitting in my hunter."

"Okay then, so now what?" Bud asked.

"I don't know about you but, I'm feeling a little tired with all the stuff that's happened today."Allen said.

"He does have a point, how about we pick this up tomorrow with any other question we may have, how about the school rooftops?" Geo asked.

"That'll work, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Allen said walking to the wave liner and everyone else followed.

~Meanwhile~

"I thought you said the Trap Card would take care of him?" A voice said.

"No, I said it could take care of him, not that it would. Plus I wasn't expecting Megaman to make an appearance." Another voice said.

"It's not like he stood a chance against him anyway, but how did he defeat it in one attack any way?"

"Well you can ne that surprised, he does have the other half of our master. Either way, he'll meet his end soon. I have something to take care of him and Megaman."

~The Next Day~

The next day of school went off without too much trouble, except for the fact that Allen found himself being hounded by question again about what happen yesterday at the event stage. Making sure not to tell anyone exactly what happened, He just kept telling them that Megaman helped him.

Once class had ended Allen finally manage to get away from the people asking him questions and got to the rooftop. Once he was there, he saw that everyone else was there.

"Now that's everyone's here, let's start with the introduction, wizards included." Luna said before calling out her wizard. "This is Vogue."

"So, you must be Allen." The wizard said once it fully materialized. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Vogue." Allen replied.

"Great idea Prez." Zack said also bringing out his wizard. "Allen this is Pedia."

"Glad to make your acquaintance Allen." Pedia said.

"That just leaves me I guess." Bud said bringing out his wizard as well. "Say hello to my friend Taurus."

"Yo." Taurus said.

"And together we make Taurus Fire." Bud said as they both put their fist in the air.

"Well, I didn't know that." Allen said.

"Now that we've fully introduced ourselves, why don't explain to us how you managed to escape from Alpha." Geo said.

"Okay then." Allen said as he began to explain everything that had happened between him and Alpha

~Flashback~

As soon as Allen dodged his first attack, Alpha soon went in for another one knowing he couldn't dodge it.

"Allen!" Zero shouted from his hunter.

"I know." He said quickly pulling out a battle card. "Battle Card: Pawn!" Once the chess was in front of Allen, it used it's sword to counter Alpha's. Once there sword clashed, it wasn't long before the pawn was overpowered and sliced in two. As the pawn began to disappear, Alpha began to hunt for Allen when he heard.

"Battle Card: Smokescreen!" A cloud of smoke surrounded Alpha caused him to roar in anger and with one great slice, he blew away all of the smoke but found nothing.

"Ready to take him out?" Zero asked.

"Not yet, we still have to wait for "him" to show up." Allen said.

"Well then, what do we do about you? In your current form you're as good as dead. "

"Yeah, in this form but not the other one." He said before grabbing his verification card. "Transcode 000 Zero!" A bright red light consumed him and when it faded, Allen had become Zero. Before Alpha could notice and attack, he leapt up on the nearest wave road and began to wait.

"What do we do when "he" does come?" Zero asked.

"We see if he can beat him, otherwise we take Alpha down hard." Allen said sitting down on the wave road.

~End of Flashback~

"And that's what happened." Allen said.

"Wow, you did all that alone." Bud said in amazement. "You might be able to beat Megaman."

"There's no way I would lose to someone like him!" Omega-xis said coming out of Geo hunter.

"What's that's supposed to mean!" Zero said also coming out of Allen hunter and getting in Omega-xis's face causing a thin line of static between them. As this happened, everyone else began to laugh at them.


	4. The Pegasus has Landed

**AN: Time for the first Echo Ridge related event to happen.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Megaman, Capcom does**

After waiting for Zero and Omega-Xis to finish their dispute, everyone began to walk towards the elevator as they began to leave school, completely unaware that they're being watched the whole time.

~Meanwhile~

"You see you target?" A voice asked. "Your mission is to find out if he has any weaknesses, nothing more. Understand."

"Yes sir!" Another once said.

"Don't fail me, Voltic Pegasus." The first voice said before leaving. Once he was gone, Voltic Pegasus hopped off of the wave road he was on and stood in front of the elevator.

"Recon isn't in my style. I have a better idea." He said as sparks began to fly around him.

~Back to Geo~

Once they had gotten to the entrance, they tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"What's with this door?" Bud asked as the lights went off, followed by the intercom coming on.

_Attention all student. Due to the power shortage all students are recommended to find someplace safe and stay there until the power comes back on._

"That may prove difficult if we can barely see where were going."Allen said before seeing something sparking behind down the hall. "Anybody knows what that is?"

"I don't know but…" Bud said as the sparks soon turned into a group of small horses that began charging at them. "It's coming right for us!"

"Now what are we gonna do?" Zack asked.

"We hide." Allen said.

"Where, there aren't that many places to hide down here?" Luna asked.

"There, behind the school store." Geo said pointing to it. Before anyone could object, one of the horses shot a spark at them. Instead of continuing the argument they just ran behind the school store.

"Now that were back here, what're we suppose to do? We can't exactly hide here until the power comes back on." Zack said.

"That's not entire true." Bud said grabbing a megasnack. "We do have a bunch of megasnacks."

"But with the way you eat, they won't last us long." Geo pointed out.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Luna said turning to Allen. "It was your idea to hide." Instead of saying something, Allen just sighed and gave his idea.

"Okay, here how I see it. We have three options, 1. Stay here and hide, 2. Try and take out those horses, and 3. Find out what ever cause this and try to fix it."

"Best option we have is 3." Geo said.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem, how're we supposed to get passed those horse?" Bud asked finishing his megasnack.

"That's where you come in Bud; you'll be distracting them while Geo and I take them out." Allen said.

"Well, why do I have to be the distraction?"

"Because Bud, out of the three of us, you have the strongest defense."

"That is true." Geo said.

"Well if that's the case, I'll do it." Bud said leaving the school store and facing the horses. "Hey sparking ponies, over here!" He shouted and soon enough the horse came right for him.

"He does realize that when I said that, I meant when he's wave changed right?" Allen asked.

"I guess not, come on, we have to help him." Geo said.

"Okay."

"Transcode!" They both shouted becoming there wave changed forms. Once their transformation was complete, they leapt in front of bud right before the horses got to him and took them out.

"What you guys to that for? I had the situation completely under control." Bud said.

"You realize that we meant when you were waved-changed right." Geo said.

"Ooooooooooooooh."Bud said causing both Geo and Allen to facepalm.

Before they could say anything else, Bud quickly wave changed into Tarus Fire. "Now what do we do?" He asked as the remains of the spark horses reformed at the end of the hall.

"We can't just keep blasting these things." Geo said blasting the horses while they were far away.

"I have an idea." Allen said blasting as many as he could, but they just kept reforming. "Bud you stay here and fight, while Geo and I find out what's causing this and stop it."

"Got it, Tarus Flame!" Bud said sending a huge flame at the horses wiping them out. "Leave the rest to me."

"Got it." Geo said warping to the next floor.

"Good luck." Allen said flowing behind Geo.

"Don't worry, you guy have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure nothing hurts Prez or Zack." Bud said as the rest of the horses charged at him.

~Back to Geo~

Once they had landed on a nearby wave road, Geo stopped in of the science room.

"Any reason why you stopped, are you worried about Bud or something?" Allen asked.

"Tell me something Allen; you already know what's causing this don't you?" Geo asked.

"What're you getting at?" Zero asked coming out Allen's arm. "Are you saying you don't trust us?"

"Calm down Zero!" Allen said before turning to Geo."I have a hunch, but I'm not 100% sure." He said as the intercom came back on.

_Alright Megaman, I know you're in here. Come up to the rooftops so we can battle or else I'll cause the generator to overload and explode!_

"Does he think we're just going to walk into such an obvious trap?" Omega-Xis said popping out of Geo's arm. "I say we go up there and buck wild all over him." He began tugging on Geo's arm, leading him to the nearest warp point.

"Wait Mega, You said it yourself that this is a trap." Geo pleaded but it was too late, he already on his way to the roof's wave road.

"You think he realize that the trap was meant for us?" Zero asked.

"Probably not, either way if my hunch is right than whoever's up there is serious about his last threat. Allen replied heading up to the roof. Once they got there, they were greeted by a voice saying. "Well, it took you both long enough to get here."

Looking up to see where the voice had come Allen saw a sliver and golden wing Pegasus with what looked like a scar from a sword attack along his chest, standing up right on top of the elevator. "Remember me, Zero."

"Voltic Pegasus, I thought I deleted you." Allen replied.

"You would think that. If wasn't for Lord Omega I'd be gone just like the other followers you destroyed." Voltic Pegasus said as Geo looked at the two confused.

"Wait, you both know each other?" He asked.

Turning to face Geo, Allen replied by saying. "Yeah, I'm the one that gave him that scar on his chest. I would explain more but, get ready he's no pushover." He turned back to Voltic Pegasus and drew his sword while Geo got his bust ready for the fight that was about to begin.


End file.
